Littlest Pet Shop Gameloft Wiki
This is a fan run site for the mobile game ‘'Littlest Pet Shop'’. The main goal is to create a platform to inspire players and to gather information about the game and the toy line released between 2013 and 2014. The game is based on the animated shorts ‘'Littlest Pet Shop 2012'’. The television series is developed by Julie McNally and her husband Tim Cahill. The freemium city-builder game is developed by Gameloft. Both were released in 2012 and are based on Hasbro’s toy line. You can situate the story in the same animation style as ‘My Little Pony’. The game is focused on the aspect of creating, collecting and nurturing. The first two years there were five major releases. Those special editions gave the player many features to stimulate the storytelling aspect of the game. Can we expect new features? Not certain, but the game isn’t compatible with the toys released in fall 2014 and later. Gameloft released two new games called ‘Littlest Pet Shop Pet Style’ and ‘Littlest Pet Shop Your World’. Remember that the game is a freemium game. The game is free to download and access, but on a certain level it will get difficult to finish the game without spending real money. Even if you play for months, the time to collect the most expensive in-game currency is extremely long. However, spending real money is even more expensive. So enjoy the beautiful graphical designs, get to know the pets but, don’t focus too much on having it all. News LittlestPetShopEventsTigersDiscount.PNG|Tiger discount, March 11, 2016|link=Tigers|linktext=Printscreen of the discount - Now 140 Bling LittlestPetShopDiscountElephant.PNG|Elephant discount, February 12, 2016|link=Elephants|Linktext=Printscreen of discount - Now 137 Bling LittlestPetShopDiscountBling12-02-04.jpg|Bling Discount, February 4, 2016|link=Bling|Linktext=Discount on Bling LittlestPetShopEventsTigersDiscount.PNG|Tiger discount, January 28, 2016|link=Tigers|linktext=Printscreen of the discount - Now 140 Bling LittlestPetShopEventsFlamingoDiscount.PNG|Flamingo Discount - January 2016|link=Flamingos|linktext=Printscreen of the discount - 45,000 Kibble LittlestPetSHopDiscountJaguar.PNG|Jaguar Discount|link=http://lps-gameloft.wikia.com/wiki/Jaguars|linktext=50% of! Normally 65,000 Kibble littlestPetSHopEventCleaningEvent.PNG|Event january 11, 2016|link=http://lps-gameloft.wikia.com/wiki/Wash_time|linktext=Cleaning event - Clean more then 75 pets LittlestPetShopDiscountSheepdog.png|Sheepdog discount, january 8, 2016 - January 2016|link=http://lps-gameloft.wikia.com/wiki/Sheepdogs|linktext=Printscreen of the discount - Now 130 Bling NewsHappyNewYearReduction.PNG|Happy New Year|link=http://lps-gameloft.wikia.com/wiki/Bling|linktext=150% Extra Bling Pets in the picture LittlestPetShopDancingHorsesAllTogether.png|Dancing Horses|link=Dancing Horses|linktext=5 variations together LittlestPetShopBostonTerriersAllTogether.png|Boston Terriers|link=Boston terriers|linktext=5 variations together LittlestPetShopPetsHoundDogsAllTogether.PNG|Hound Dogs|link=Hound dogs|linktext=5 variations together LittlestPetShopKittens.PNG|Kittens|link=Kittens|linktext=5 variations together LittlestPetShopPetsQuirkyKittiesAllTogether.png.PNG|Quirky Kitties|link=Quirky Kitties|linktext=5 variations together LittlestPetShopPetsFlamingos.PNG|Flamingos|link=Flamingos|linktext=5 variations together LittlestPetShopPetsZebrasAllTogether.PNG|Zebras|link=Zebras|linktext=5 variations together LittlestPetShopPetsDachshundAllTogether.PNG|Dachshunds|link=Dachshunds|linktext=5 variations together LittlestPetShopPeacocks.PNG|Peacocks|link=Peacocks|linktext=5 variations together LittlestPetShopPetsFunFelines.PNG|Fun Felines|link=Fun Felines|linktext=5 variations together LittlestPetShopPetsLongtailCats.PNG|Longtail cat|link=Longtail Cats|linktext=5 variations together LittlestPetShopKoalas.PNG|Happy Koalas|link=Happy Koalas|linktext=5 variations together LittlestPetShopPetsLadybug.PNG|Ladybugs|link=Ladybugs|linktext=5 variations together LittlestPetShopLambs.PNG|Lambs|link=Lambs|linktext=5 variations together LittlestPetShopLions.PNG|Lions|link=Lions|linktext=5 variations together LittlestPetShopBearsTogether.PNG|Bears|link=Bears|linktext=5 variations together LittlestPetShopPetsBulldogsTogether.PNG|Bulldogs|link=Bulldogs|linktext=5 variations together LittlestPetShopPetsCanariesTogether.PNG|Canaries|link=Canaries|linktext=5 variations together LittlestPetShopPetsCatsAllTogether.PNG|Cats|link=Cats|linktext=5 variations together LittlestPetShopPetsColliesAllTogether.jpg|Collies|link=Collies|linktext=5 variations together LittlestPetShopChihuahuasAllTogether.PNG|Chihuahuas|link=Chihuahuas|linktext=5 variations together LittlestPetshopPetsLopBunniesAllTogether.jpg|Lop Bunnies|link=Lop Bunnies|linktext=5 variations together LittlestPetShopPetsLopRabbitsTogether.PNG|Lop Rabbits|link=Lop Rabbits|linktext=5 variations together LittlestPetShopPetsGoatsAllTogether.jpg|Goats|link=Goats|linktext=5 variations together LittlestPetShopPetsPenguinTogether.PNG|Penguins|link=Penguins|linktext=5 variations together LittlestPetShopPetsYorkiesAllTogether.PNG|Yorkies|link=Yorkies|linktext=5 variations together Releases The last major release was Littlest Pet Shop 2.2.0 in July 28, 2014. It was the introduction of Shiver the Squirrel with Shiver's Park, Shiver's Treasure Trove and Shiver's Tree House to transform your boulevard into the perfect world for Shiver. In addition their was a release of Seagulls and Summer hats, More Releases Latest activity Category:Browse